Generally speaking, many legacy systems utilize IrDA ports to convey information (e.g., utility meters, mailing drop boxes, vending machines, etc.). However, many newer computing platforms do not have the ports or drivers necessary to add support for an IrDA interface. Or, sometimes size limitations on the device restrict that.
Therefore, a need exists to convert the infrared ports to a better format.